mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiker
Profile: a Group of Plant type monsters that consists of many species, Primarily called "Spikers" but The most intelligent and known are The Species of "Scorching Nails" Scorching Nails were originally a group of Tentacle plants that was not staring in envy of The Lecherous Orgy their Brethren had envied. Since They were too inanimate in nature to even think, but as for that time, They were seeking to protect their soil.Thus, They were able to spread through the trail of battles. Unlike their brethren however,which had been exposed and adapted to the Energy of The Current Demon Lord. These Plants were sown in the battlefields, Carving blood and flesh over the dead remnants of The previous era, Rarely ever born due to the decaying corpses. As for the current era, They are still born in a Battlefield, appearing as Girls in tattered red clothing, with blood gushing from the head. Their Blood, Caused by Protruding nails that appears to have grown from their brains, were once their deadly weapons against The Invaders, capable of eating away a Titanic body of a Dragon within seconds under Thousands of Volleys. But their current "weapons" serve another purpose. They were timid as the moment they were born, shambling over The Wasteland of Previous Battlefields. Seeking Treatment to sate their Thirst, If they found a single living Human at their vicinity, usually Scavengers or Soldiers that went to retrieve remnants, She would unconsciously fire her Nails at the Human they encountered with total precision, and as for the records, no Living thing has dodged a Spiker's aim from less than 100 meters. After the Nail has succesfully landed, In most cases right at the forehead. She will examines the Man She had shot, Smiling Sadistically, but after a stage if laughter it would turn into a Whimper, and finally cries of Sorrow. As their sense of "Killing to Protect" has turned into "Loving a Person to Protect", They couldn't bear for the fact that they had killed a Human or their "Soil". They then continued to develop an ability to think, They dig graves with vines (that grew from their heads) with all their might and bury the body while crying. They soon die of Dehydration or Possible Suicide. This is The End of "Scorching Nails". But The Cruel Truth is, The Men didn't die, The Burning nails that have penentrated their brains slowly adapted to the situation, recreating the exact copy of every cell that has broken and reactivating the cold blood cells, effectively bringing them back to consciousness in a comatose state. It then starts to grow, feeding on The Spirit energy of The Comatose Man, After a Single day, it will bloom under the Moonlight as a Newly born girl. She then starts to scavenge any clothes in the vicinity, either from rusty armor to tattered clothing and sew them with the petals. She then will dig the grave open and pull out the Man. This Girl, being an Exact copy as if having his own Daughter. Attracts The Man greatly, for The ones that lost their offspring, it's as if have them come back to life. He will take care of her reflexively as if treating as his own flesh and blood, but that is only the beginning. She will starts getting clingy and tolerant, even with how bad her "Father" get, She will never be angry. Because of if, should she (When?) She will become utterly mean, acting like the Woman The Father had been intending to marry or had married, and that only adds up the attractiveness. In case of The wife had already died, It will cause an intense urge to have an intercourse, and it is rare that many resist since they were out from the Grave. After their first intercourse, She will starts experiencing changes all over her body. Leaving an Offspring herself. Like growing a Seed from their fingers, These seeds are all called "Spikers". They varies in Shape, Color, and Size. But,Should She gave birth, It will only give birth to another Scorching Nail. They also hate Their Brethren,The Tentacle Plants.As They see them as cruel for having them suck Blood over corpses for so long, while They were having Lecherous and Enjoyable Carnal Pleasure for themselves. Should they meet, The newly born Spiker will cause an Infestation over a Tentacle's forests. Actively hunting and subdues them to show them what Spikers felt in their absence from the world. As an additional note, Because of The God of War and God of Love's Protection, along with The Dense demonic energy that prevents Soldiers from dying, The Scorching Nails population has whittled away, making them almost extinct othet than the few that already sprouted from the ground. Subspecies: *SoundBlaster: They appear as an Insectoid Thorny vine with 3 mandibles, attracted to sound, They will let out a deafening shriek in small area, but that is the story if there is only one. *Braineater: Surveillance purpose seed, They appear like a Beetle-like shell, The latch into a Living thing Nerve system and usually stays dormant unless their Nerve center is destroyed. *Legchopper: a Grasshopper-like plant with a Razor sharp vines that can serve as limbs *Raddevil: an Immobile plant that lets out a gas that melts anything it comes in contact in the same manner as Radiation. *Blazingken: a Crimson plant that shambles around with no vision, They use heat as guides and spits a liquid that cause The victim's blood cells to overheat and eventually,explode. *Vomithead: a Venus flytrap resemblance, but known now as Venus Mantrap, They moves around and brings living thing into their sack and then vomits their remains that can't be consumed. *Hell's oven: a Titanic Plant that is described as Underground monster, It usually stays underground and gulps anything it comes by with it's jaws, fulfilling it's name "Hell's Oven". *Heavenscar: a Rare medical Spikers's subspecies, it appears as a Golden Flower whose seed can heal almost any wound, It can also serve as Nerve Center if a Spiker is not available. Category:Mamono